


One More Chance

by Dreamin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Episode: s02e01 A Scandal in Belgravia, F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 23:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15739866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Sherlock wises up fast after his infamous deduction.





	One More Chance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Written for Molly Hooper Appreciation Week Fall 2018. afteriwake sent me the prompt "Sherlolly - Sherlock realizes the true extent of his feelings for Molly at the Christmas party and kisses her...NOT ON THE CHEEK."

Sherlock stared at the gift tag, his mind shuddering to a complete halt.

“You always say such horrible things,” Molly said quietly. “Always… Always…” She snatched the gift out of his hands then grabbed her coat, tears running down her face.

It was her tears that galvanized him. “Wait!”

She turned to stare at him. “That’s all I’ve done, Sherlock – wait. Wait for you to see me as more than just access to body parts and microscopes. I’m done waiting.” She pulled on her coat. “Happy Christmas, Sherlock. You can find yourself another pathologist for the new year.”

Everyone was staring at them with expressions that ranged from sympathy for Molly to utter outrage towards himself. He needed to put a stop to everything.

“Out! All of you!”

“Sherlock,” John said, “you need to-”

“I said out!” Molly was the first one to head for the door but he knew he had to stop her. “Molly, please, stay,” he said as gently as he could despite his panic. “The rest of you, go.”

John’s girlfriend-du-jour left but John didn’t notice, his focus instead on Sherlock. “I’m not leaving you alone with her. She doesn’t deserve more of your insults.”

“I’ll take Molly home,” Greg offered.

“After you drooled all over her?” Sherlock sneered. “I think not.”

Mrs. Hudson turned to Molly. “Molly, dear, I can drive you home.”

“No one is driving anyone home,” Sherlock declared.

“You’re absolutely right,” Molly said, glaring at him. “I am perfectly capable of getting a cab.” She turned to the others. “Mrs. Hudson, John, Greg, thank you for the-” she swallowed hard then pasted on a fake smile, “lovely evening. Happy Christmas.”

She was just outside the sitting room door when Sherlock ran to her and grabbed her wrist. “Please, Molly. Let me explain.”

Molly wrenched her hand away. “You’ve explained quite enough, Sherlock.” She started down the stairs, Sherlock right behind her. She turned to face him once she reached the landing. “Leave me alone!”

As soon as his feet hit the landing, he took her face in his hands and kissed her deeply. _Don’t push me away. Don’t push me away. Don’t-_

She pushed him away as soon as she got over her shock. “Haven’t you done enough?” she demanded. “You humiliated me in front of our friends-”

“For which I am eternally sorry,” he murmured. “It’s no excuse, but I thought you were over me.”

Molly closed her eyes, swallowing hard. “You were afraid of losing your access to Bart’s. I understand, Sherlock. I don’t like it but I understand.”

“I don’t give a damn about my access,” he growled. “I thought I was losing **you**.”

“You have-”

He didn’t let her finish – he kissed her again, pouring his whole heart into it. Sherlock barely noticed when John, Greg, and Mrs. Hudson passed them on their way downstairs, but he did hear Greg’s quiet “Don’t screw this up.”

“Please, Molly,” Sherlock whispered after ending the kiss. “Give me another chance.” He pressed his forehead to hers. “I … I love you.”

She stared at him. “Sherlock, I swear to God, if you’re just trying to manipulate me again…”

“I swear on … on science that I’m not. Please, give me a chance to prove it to you.”

Molly took a steadying a breath. “One chance.”

He grinned at her, relieved. “That’s all I need.”

* * *

The following Christmas Eve, Sherlock was holed up in a dingy motel room somewhere in the middle of the United States with the one person who mattered the most – his fiancée.


End file.
